


Normandy Christmas Cheer!

by Okhura



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okhura/pseuds/Okhura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard decides to introduce her crew to Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normandy Christmas Cheer!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for tumblr user warlioness as part of the masseffectholidaycheer Secret Santa.

It was Christmas Eve on the Normandy. Shortly after blowing up the Collector base and telling the Illusive Man just where to go Shepard thought it would be a fun idea to introduce the squad to the old Human tradition of Christmas time. After searching around for some decorations at the last minute and some frantic calls to Liara she was now proudly decorating the giant tree in the middle of the mess hall. At first the whole crew was helping her but, as everything usually did, that had descended into chaos quickly.

Mordin was immediately banned from touching the tree after attempting to conduct several experiments on it. Shepard could hear him talking to himself over the loud noise of the other members of the crew. She swore she could hear him muttering on how best to remove her so he could continue. Grunt discovered that the tree was hilarious to head-butt and after picking up the decorations for the fourth time Shepard had banished him with Mordin.

The first argument between Jack and Miranda was over how the tree should be decorated and ended up in a small drinking contest over who could drink the most eggnog. Seeing that this would result in the two women most likely ripping each other apart Jacob stepped in with a small surprise for Miranda, he had managed to get Oriana onto the ship to spend some time with her sister. Jack immediately claimed victory and started rummaging for some decorations in the small box, declaring everything to be “crap” and walking off.

The rest of the crew opted not to help with the decorating, Thane had brought Kolyat for some father-son time and was sat watching the festivities whilst Kolyat helped set up the kitchen for some Christmas Cookie decoration time.

As Shepard placed the star on the top of the tree she turned round to see Garrus hiding something behind his back.

“What is it?” 

“It’s from the crew, open it.” Garrus pulled a thin package from behind his back. Shepard pulled out a red sweater with a bright green Christmas Tree decorated with its own flashing LED lights.

“Um, do I have to wear it?” Shepard looked up to see the entire crew watching her, every single one wearing a similar sweater to the one in her hands, even Joker was hiding in the background with a penguin one.

Garrus pulled out his own green sweater with matching lights. “Yes you do.”

With everyone’s sweaters comfortably on the party began with Grunt immediately dashing to the kitchen to eat all the cookies that had been laid out earlier. Garrus swiftly pulled Shepard under the mistletoe and kissed her. “So I was reading up on how Humans celebrate Christmas and I believe this was part of it.” Holding onto him Shepard smiled and looked at the scene unfolding before her. The quiet party they had planned to wind down was turning into utter chaos. Grunt was running around with icing all over his face and sweater. Samara and Thane were discussing the best ways to bring justice to the Galaxy. Oriana and Kolyat were sat giggling over Miranda and Jacob dancing together in the corner whilst Jack watched on, threatening to post a video to the extranet. Tali was silently sat in the corner listening to Mordin’s rendition of “I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General” whilst Liara hummed along. 

Watching everyone together having a good time made Shepard think about those who couldn’t be there: Jenkins, Ash and Pressly to name a few. She thought about her teenage days back in the gym with Dempsey, her N7 training and the past few years on the Normandy. She moved her bleached blonde hair out of her face, trying to concentrate again on the party.

After various games Kasumi stood up and announced that it was time to exchange gifts. Everyone made a mad dash for their small pile of gifts. Miranda squealed with excitement as she unwrapped a cute pair of fluffy earmuffs from Oriana. Jacob was admiring the new novelty mug he had just received. Mordin was excitedly chattering as he opened the Children’s First Chemistry set Shepard thought would amuse him. Tali was dreaming about how much of the Turian food that Garrus had got her she could eat there. Jack was laughing at the novelty temporary tattoos that she had just unwrapped, debating where on Miranda she could stick them. Samara with a new outfit specially picked out by Miranda. Kasumi was arranging which instant Ramen to eat first out of her wide variety of flavours from the whole crew. Grunt was throwing his new scarf around him to match his sweater. Thane was reading a book on how to relax. Oriana received a small box of chocolates from Kolyat which caused her to squeal louder than Miranda and jump into Kolyat’s open arms. Legion was repairing his hole further with some of Shepard’s old armour. Joker had been gifted a joke book by an anonymous person who had hoped he could improve his jokes. Garrus was chuckling in the corner with his new attachment for his sniper rifle, muttering about “calibrations”. 

Shepard chose to watch everyone open their presents then slowly slid out of the room to open hers in the comfort of her own cabin. She was relieved everyone was having a good time whilst they could. The imminent threat of the Reapers was still looming over her and she could not forget that. She sent a quick message to Anderson before throwing herself down onto the bed. 

For those few short hours she had forgotten that she was about to face a force that would destroy evolved life in the galaxy. Forgotten that everyone she loved could die and she’d be the one who warned the council about this. Getting involved with Cerberus to actually take some action was good whilst it lasted, at least she had gotten something done.

She took the first present from her small pile, a tag revealed it was from Miranda. Unwrapping it carefully she pulled out some luxury beauty products which were hard to come by. Making a mental note to thank Miranda she proceeded to open her other gifts. One of her favourite ones was a small picture hand drawn by Grunt with himself and Shepard, her labelled as his battle master; she decided that was going to be put up next to her space hamster. After finishing all the gifts she realised that she hadn’t received one from Garrus, who had been teasing her for months over buying it. She was slightly disappointed thinking he had forgotten when her door slid open revealing the Turian himself.

“Merry Christmas Shepard.” Garrus handed her a small box carefully wrapped with a red ribbon. Inside was a small necklace with a portrait of him. Wrapping her arms around him Shepard pulled Garrus in for a long kiss.

“Merry Christmas Garrus.”


End file.
